Leap Year
by CJW143
Summary: Richard Robin , Garfield Beast boy , and Victor Cyborg all end up getting signed up for a Race. Richard thinks its a Marathon race so does Victor. Is it? Or is it something else? Read and Review. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield came leaping into the room.

"Guys, Guys!" he yelled at Richard and Victor. "Their holding a marathon race this leap year!" he yelled.

"Who are?" Victor asked looking up from the microwave Garfield had broken earlier that morning.

"The whole town,"

"Marathon races? How many? How long," Richard asked.

"Uh…It didn't say." Richard looked at him.

"Then are you sure this is a marathon race?"

"Yea, it said Annual Marathon Run the Town or something." Garfield scratched his head in thought. "I signed our names on it and we meet in the square tomorrow to start!"

"You signed our names on it!" Victor said as Richard dropped a dumbbell on his toe.

"Look Garfield," Richard said hopping around on one toe. "Before you sign our names could you talk to us about it?" Garfield shrugged and left the room. Richard and Victor looked at each other.

"I cannot run a marathon, how about you?" Victor asked. Richard Shrugged.

"It depends on how long it is. I'm not even quite sure this is a marathon Race." both boys looked toward the spot Garfield was earlier.

Victor just jumped out of his seat. "I'm going to train!" he ran off.

"Wait for me!" Richard yelled.

Next Day

"Richard! Victor!" Garfield asked looking around the house. There was a mote around the house just not full of water but many footprints. "Guys," Garfield yelled seeing Victor and Richard running up to where he was standing. "We need to get going the car is all filled up so we need to get going!" Victor and Richard stopped nodding their heads.

It was not a long ride in the car because soon they arrived.

There were mostly girls.

Richard shuddered.

Victor wanted to run.

Garfield thought it was cool and took a picture.

Richard slipped his sunglasses on.

Victor put a wide brimmed hat on.

There were too many girls.

"Guys, I don't think there are any Fan girls amongst them." Garfield said while taking a picture. "Besides it's not like the girls are going to be chasing after us. Right? This is just a marathon race."

A loud speaker came on.

"Okay ladies and Gents we will start the annual Love Run around the town…."

"Love run?" Richard said shuddering.

"Around the town," Victor questioned. They looked at Garfield, but he was gone talking to some girls.

"When I shout 'go' you run. By reading the paper, you know the rules and regulations. I am going to feel awful bad for you people so we give you an 8-second head start. Put your name tags on and…GO!" Richard, Victor, and Garfield along with other people took off running. Eight seconds passed to quickly.

"Garfield, why are these girls chasing us me?" Richard yelled. Garfield ran up tot him.

"Don't know but I love it! Woo!" he pumped his arms in the air and ran on.

Richard had lost sight of Victor so he turned a corner and jumped into the dump. The girls passed him. He poked out of the dump.

"Whew! Must just be fan girls I've go to find the finish now," Richard slid out of the dump just as a boy with strawberry blonde hair came out of hiding also.

"AHHH!" the both screamed.

"O, sorry thought you were a girl…"

"Me? Girl? I was just running from them," Richard said.

"RICHYPOO!" a girl wearing all pink started to run after him. Richard screamed and jumped into the dump. The person with Strawberry blonde hair shot an arrow at her.

"I feel sleepy…" the girl fell asleep. Richard came out of hiding.

"O, thanks…Roy I thought I was a goner."

"Its cool, now lets get out I don't have any more where that came from." Both boys took off. It was only a matter of minutes later when…

"Girls everywhere! Why?" Roy yelled pumping his legs very, very hard.

"This is the hardest Marathon ever maybe their here to make it harder." Richard suggested.

"I doubt that," Roy yelled. They turned a corner and the girls lost track of them again. They were in a clearing. There was a circle of trees around them Guys hiding in the trees.

"Are they playing hide and seek here?" Roy asked

"Ssh."

"Garfield?"

"Get up here quick." Garfield grabbed Richards hand and helped him up. Then he grabbed Roy's and helped him.

"What's going on?" Richard said in a horse whisper.

"I signed us up for a Thing that happens every time of each leap year where the girls chase after the guys and if they are caught guess who they need to marry tomorrow?"

"WHAT," Both Roy and Richard screamed.

"Dude, Ssh! I got this weird girl chasing me if she finds us she'll try to marry all the…"

"RICHYPOO!"

"Cutie Pie!"

"Roy!"

"Shut up!"

The female voices sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Four girls stepped into the clearing. Long

Richard started to tremble.

"Dude stop or they'll see the shaking tree," Garfield whispered placing a hand on Richards shoulder.

The girl engrossed with the book sat down on a bench while the other three walked around. They did not make a noise. Stopping directly underneath the tree they were in they stopped.

"AAHHH!" Mammoth yelled falling out of another tree.

"Get your ass out of my hiding spot!" Gismo yelled after Mammoth who was running away afraid to be caught by some girls.

"Hey that is a bad…" Richard slapped his hand over Garfield's mouth. "Remember the rule?" he whispered.

The girls paid no attention to Mammoth but instead turned into cats and started to climb up the tree.

"AHHH!" Garfield fell head long on the ground face first. The girl with fake cat ears and Egyptian style make-up ran toward the knocked out Garfield just as he disappeared! Unknown to the girl but known to Richard, Garfield had shrunk into a one celled amoebaean.

Richard forgetting he did not have his utility belt got into the ready position to throw his bat rope to save himself. Bad idea. He fell also and the Girl obsessed with pink jumped off the tree after him. Richard got up and ran for is life!

Roy climbed higher into the tree.

"Good going Roy," he said aloud to himself as the girl that looked untidy climbed up the tree after him. The girl tried to grab his foot but Roy moved it. There as a cracking noise. Roy and the girl fell. Roy took this chance and ran away from the now dazed girl to find a better hiding spot.

Victor leaped over another fence.

"Why am I being chanced by a girl obsessed with black and yellow?" he said

"Wait! I'm not trying to catch you!" Brenda said yelling after the person she was chasing. "I need your help! There is a group of 12 guys looking for me," This caused Victor to stop.

"Well Great! I have 20 girls after me and you're the 20th!" he turned around to start running again when Brenda replied.

"We can help each other!" This caused Victor to stop and slowly walk toward the girl.

"I'll only help if you promise not to you'k,"

Brenda nodded, "I need help and just decided to ask help from a guy being chased by girls." She heaved in and out.

"O, then what do you suppose?" Brenda did not respond but instead looked behind Victor.

"What is that? A dust cloud?" Victor turned around.

"Guys help!" Richard and Garfield ran past Brenda and Victor. Victor gave Brenda one scared looked and said,

"RUN!"

**Okay an awesome story? Random right? Well If your not getting what's going on a do a quick explanation.**

**It is Leap Year! Girls must chase after guys. If the guys get caught they need to marry the girl. There a seriously big hordes of girls running after the men here. So I hope this chapter was good.**

**Please no flames.**

**GG29**


	2. Chapter 2

Roy couldn't run fast enough. One girl barely grazed his shirt not catching it. Roy ran faster and harder. He split up from everyone else and pushed open a door to a house. A old guy and girl where passionately kissing inside.

"Sorry," Roy apologized to the old couple who had stopped kissing in shock. He ran into the bathroom and leaped out the window. But the fan girls came running out of the house like ants out of a ant hill. He heard the old couple screaming inside. But Roy was not about ready to run back and save them. He circled around a water fountain and ran into a clothing department. He threw one of the mancins away and posed as it. The girls swarmed around him dragging other men out of the store forgetting all about Roy.

Richard splinted form Garfield and ran into a porta-potty. Bad idea. A fan girl was in there and started to kiss him until a strong, strong, girl ripped him out.

"AHHH!" Richard screamed coming face to face with the strong girl. "I still wanna be single!" The Girl with red hair and organge-ish skin looked at him quzzily.

Swarms of fan girls tried to knock the porta-potty down.

"Please, save me!" Richard pleaded to the girl.

"Gladly dear Friend…" she paused not knowing his name and trying to read his name tag.

"**JUST HELP ME!" **Richard screamed the porta-potty started to tip. The girl nodded and Closed her eyes. Then they flew away.

They finally landed in a place where western movies were created.

"O, thank you. Here let me pay!" Richard flipped out his billfold and grabbed to hundred dollar bills and handed them to the girl. The girl shook her head.

"I want something else in repayment." She grinned

"Like what?" Richard asked her puzzled

"You know," The girl waggled her eye brows and locked lips with Richard.

Garfield scanned the era where did Richard Go? Gosh he hoped a girl had not gotten him and done something horrible. The thought made Garfield's eye twitch.

"Cutie Pie!"

Garfield's eye was really twitching now. But he was unable to move from the spot. He saw a girl that looked sort of like a Goth reading a book walk into his view. Another girl that looked scruffy and messy highly unattractive to Garfield ran after the Goth girl.

"Look Rachel get your head out of the book and chase guys. Its fun! Here I have a five hour you can borrow." they both walked right in front of Garfield and didn't even notice him. Garfield let out his breath he had been holding.

"Gosh that was a close one," there came a rustle in the trees and Victor along with Brenda and a guy with blue hair came out. Their faces were beet red and they were heaving in and out violently.

Brenda shuddered.

" D-dust Cloud," she pointed.

"Come with me!" Garfield grabbed Cyborg and ran to the nearest clothing outlet store. It was mostly empty save for the owner of the store being dragged out my a girl yelling.

"I'm married and have 5 kids!" Garfield dragged Victor and Brenda into a dressing room.

"A window?" Victor questioned.

"I see several dust clouds," Brenda said standing on her tip toes and looking out.

"shh," they heard a female voice say.

Victor gulped.

Garflied shuddered.

Brenda cowered.

"We are doomed," Victor said.

"Bust the window,"

"What?"

"Dude, want to die?"

"Well no but…I don't want to get married either!"

"Then bust the window."

They heard a female giggle.

"So I was trying to juggle these three…" Garfield opened up the door and saw Kory and Richard standing there talking.

"**NO! DUDE! YOUR LIFE IS OVER!"**

"**NOOO! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!"**

Richard raised a eyebrow.

"I'm not going to die," He grinned and stroked Kory's check sending her into giggles. "Besides what are you doing with a girl? Garfield? Victor?" Richard asked laughing a little.

"uh… She needed our help," Victor said his face beat red.

"Yikes! I've been with a girl?" Garfield recoiled in disgust.

"Richard are these your dear friends?"

"Yea," Richard replied putting his hands into his pockets. "now why did you want to take me here?"

"Excuse me but I need to get going." Brenda replied and stepped out of the dressing room.

The door got ripped off its hinges lots and I meant **LOTS **of fan girls came running in. They were screaming

"OMG!" Garfield passed out as Roy came running in side by side with a guy with blue hair. (?)

Roy stopped in the dressing room and looked around.

"Were trapped!" the guy with the blue hair said. "I'm going to have to get married!"

"Window!" Roy pointed to the window above victor.

"Hey guys!" Roy said and shot a arrow at the window busting it.

"ROOOOOYYYYYY!" Five girls came in screaming.

"Time to go!" Roy dashed to the window and fell out. The guy with blue hair was to short as so were the others.

"Run!" Brenda yelled.

Victor and Garfield ran o the big horde of fan girls and started to make a path. Everyone followed. There were screams everywhere.

"A wall where stuck!" Garflied said panting

"wait a elevator!"

"Guys help! Don't touch me there! NOOOO! That's not a nookie!" they heard Richard yell. There was a big explosion and Kory stood there holding Richard.

"Common open up!" Victor said started to rapidly open push the open door.

**What will happen? Will the door open or are they stuck? Find out by reviewing and reading the next chapter! (when I post it up)**


	3. Chapter 3

Richard woke up quickly. He felt sick and used. It wasn't real. The dream. He shuddered remembering it. He felt cold concrete on his back. It was slowly getting warmed by his body heat. He felt his body tingle and his back arched. He gave out a slight moan.

What was the matter with him?

He was no toy as his mind so desperately had dreamed up.

He was no Whore either, that was for girls.

His hormones were screaming with desire.

But now was not the time. He would put his hormones in place later.

Richard opened his eyes. The room was dark. His head hurt as if it was banged on the concrete. He got up using his hands and stood. As his eyes were accustomed to the light he saw something sleeping on the floor. He needed fresh air. Richard had no idea where he was but made toward the stairs that had a dim light coming from it.

He walked up the stairs. His legs wanted to give in and buckle causing him to fall. The want for fresh air was stronger. He got to the top and walked out to a dark night in Jump City. He sat down and brought his knees up to himself hugging them. He felt withered and used. Useless. He could feel the cold grip of hands on him. It felt good. His hormones testified to that. It was wrong all the way around.

In the distance he saw people running or walking. The race was still on. Richard slumped into the darkness of a nearby tree. He started to cry. Not making any noise though. Just silently crying. He had been used. No longer would he be the only one for his future wife if he had one.

He felt Used.

He was used.

That was what had happened to him as Victor pressed the elevator door and saw Rachel. That was what had happened when she helped everyone but Richard. Then find them a place for them to sleep as his friends worried about their friend.

Richard heard pounding of feet from the stairs he had just come up. Whatever was down there was coming up.

"And what are you doing up?" a voice demanded. Richard didn't respond as he was grabbed by his shirt collar and dragged roughly down the stairs.

"_Richard-d," _A voice purred. He shutted his eyes. Now he knew what had grabbed him.

Slade.

His Gradeschool teacher who had abused him and three.

Somehow Slade had found him again.

He was still the same ole' Slade.

A abuser.

User.

Wanter.

Taker.

Desiring to feel skin against skin.

Kory sighed and demanded again.

"We must find Richard!"

"Dude, did you see all the girl out their?" Garfield said pointing to the girls that were trying to get into the warehouse Victor had locked them in.

By the way where was Victor and Brenda?

Roy sat sharpening some long pieces of wood. These would make as fine arrows. Until he got back home.

"Good at archery?" a guy with blue hair asked.

"hmm," Roy responded winding string around on of the sticks.

"I've never tried it,"

"Its easy," Roy muttered fitting the last bow into his quiver. " I use it mostly for self defense."

"Against girls?"

"Yep!"

Brenda steeped into the room no accompanied by Victor. She looked at Kory and said annoyingly.

"We found your FH,"

"FH?" Kory said. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of Abbreviations? Future Husband!" Brenda sighed. This girl was a dumb chick!

"So where is he?" Roy said.

"Actually not far," Victor said coming into the room. Brenda got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But where locked in here!" Garfield screamed.

A window shattered. Several girls came rushing in. Everyone screamed. Kory only doing ti to mimic the others.

How was that? Good? Bad? Or okay?


	4. Chapter 4

They had done everything imaginable. Posed as mancins hide in clothes, scream, run, hide in cars. It was no use.

"Come back here!" a random girl yelled as she saw Garfield rush around the corner of a building. Garfield opened up a car door and jumped in slamming the door behind himself.

"Hey get off me you punk!" Rachel sat up and screamed.

"Look….AHHH! HIDE ME!" Garfield screamed as he saw a horde of mad insane women looking for him every where. Rachel sighed. She hated to do this but… Shoving Garfield forcefully under the passenger seat she covered him up with her space blanket that was supposed to be for **Her. **she curled up in the back seat and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Brenda ran like there was no tomorrow. Guys were after her some horribly nude others holding out red roses. She hated them she wanted her Sparky back…

_Wait what?_

_Sparky?_

_Victor is just a generous man helping her._

_But Sparky is a cute name._

_Very cute…_

_And He is sexy._

_NO!_

Brenda shook her head wildly tripping over a fire hydrant.

_Ouch!_

_Shut up!_

_It hurts!_

_I think my leg cannot move._

_Now you see why I yelled 'Ouch'!_

_Sparky!_

_Stop crying._

_Men everywhere!_

_Wait look…_

_What? *sniffles*_

_SPARKY!_

Now this gave Brenda the strength to get up and run. Not away mind you but to her Lover.

Now look I don't love him even if it looks like it! His eyes… NO! I don't love him!

"Brenda! I'll save you!" Victor yelled and grabbed her hand dragging her along. The men got distracted and ran elsewhere.

"Ouch my leg," Brenda groaned and started to fall when Victor caught her.

"You seem very hurt. What happened?" Brenda gazed into Victor's eyes and replied in monotone,

"Fire hydrant,"

"We need to get you somewhere safe and fix your leg." Victor picked her up Bridal style. "And don't you think about getting on that leg," Victor smiled and carried Brenda to a safe place.

* * *

Blanket.

Sweat.

Groans.

Richard woke up he was outside rapped in a single thin blanket. Several creatures where standing over him. One whispered the other shushed it. They had long hair that tickled Richards face.

_Hello goddesses_

_Richard this doesn't look good._

_But, they are angles sent from the goddess up above to help me. I must of died last night._

_These look more like girls._

_*Gasp* Breast!_

_Ugh! Like we need to be running!_

_Wait did you say Girls? Like in Girl, Girls?_

_Yep._

Richard got up and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Untill he ran into a tree.

"Hey Richard!" Roy ran up then saw the hordes of girl come running. He picked up the knocked out Richard and slung him over his shoulder and ran.

(He also ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. With a very heavy load)

* * *

The big town clock tower. (Not the Big Ben) Struck Eleven O'clock. At midnight the Leap year would end.

Everyone huddled into a big ditch. It was only three inches deep and served as a perfect place to rest.

"There your leg should be better in a week." Victor said patting Brenda's leg that he had just bandaged up. Brenda smiled at Victor and whispered,

"Thanks," Victor blushed at this and walked away.

"So how long is he going to be passed out? You know I cannot carry him for ever and Run and run and run and run and run and run and run!" Roy said pointing to the still knocked out Richard who was being pampered by Kory.

"I'm hungry!" Garfield complained.

"I have frozen meat for you!" Victor grinned.

"Ugh! NO! You animal Racist!"

"Now you listen h…"

"LETS NOT FIGHT!" Brenda yelled. "Lets do yoga and think calming thoughts?" The place got deathly quiet as everyone looked at her. "Okay never mind,'

"Guys I think we should get some sleep while we can okay?" Roy said. "Besides I'm tired."

"Good idea!" Everyone nodded their heads. "good night,"

* * *

So how was it? Random with all the and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran in it? Don't knock the story because it as the and ran and ran and ran in it okay.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is a song chapter and just decided it to be that in the middle of typing the story.

The song is No stress by Laurent Wolf. Enjoy.

A Empty Soul.

* * *

Brenda woke up. It was pitch black all around. She could only see the glow from the street lamps that bordered the streets. She heard yelling and screams her heart went out for those that were being put to unknown doom. Brenda gazed around and looked at what she could see of the town. She couldn't see anyone or anything moving. She did notice several _**Important **_buildings were missing. Brenda had no troubles wondering why they were missing. Glancing over at the Clock tower she saw only fifteen minutes left.

"Guys!" she yelled waking them up. "We only have fifteen more minutes!" Happy with the news everyone rejoiced but not for long.

"Wait guys look!" Roy pointed to the clock tower. They saw dots on the clock tower close to were the hands on the face were. Then slowly the hands moved backwards inch by inch. Everyone either sat or stood their mouths open wide.

"Their giving themselves more time!" Victor shrieked

"GUYS!" Several female voices yelled from out of the darkness.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed and ran. Victor picked up Brenda, Kory _**thought **_she took Richard, Garfield by chance ran off with Rachel and everyone else was running in a group together. No one had any idea where they were going.

* * *

Richard jumped down into a subway. The subway looked empty. When he got to the bottom of the subway he saw a guy. The guy had black spiked hair also but it looked as if someone had sprayed on his head a red X. He had a gray shirt and a emo looking jacket over it. His pants were black with dragons over it.

"A GAY GUY!" He screamed.

"I'm not gay. Even if I was your not my type…_Playboy_!" at this Richard tried to look innocent.

"Me? Playboy? No, you've mistaken me." Richard shot a white tooth grin. The guy shot back a disgusted look and mutter to himself something about girls and white smiles. They heard a train whistle.

"Well here's my lift Playboy!" The guy smiled. Out of his pocket fell a chemical substance.

"I have a name it Richard." The other guy chuckled.

"Mines Jason," He looked darkly at Richard. A train came whizzing by and suddenly stopped. Jason jumped in as hordes of girl came flooding down the stairs.

"Train to Central Jump city now boarding," Jason said grinning at Richard. Richard Jumped after Jason grabbing his pant leg. Jason fell backwards causing them both to get in before the doors closed.

"Ugh, You're the gay one trying to pull my pants down and shoving yourself up against me!" Jason shoved Richard off with incredible strength and started to run to the next train car.

"Hey I'm not Gay, GAY GUY!" Richard yelled after Jason and followed him. The Train started up and gave a lurch forward causing them to fall backward this time Jason was on Richard.

"Look Dick weed I'm not gay!" Jason got up and in the process pinched Richard. "Besides your sausage is probally small." Jason got up just as a girl busted through the window. Most of the girls were obsessed with pink or emo looking.

"Hey nice piercing. In fact I've been thinking of getting one." Jason said to one girl who passed out.

Finally the girls came at Jason and Richard with sledge hammers and other tools. Both being limber and experienced in some type of fighting they tried to fight the girls off.

"Come on!" Jason yelled after Richard as he climbed out the window and crawled up the roof. Richard followed. "Watch your step their."

"Why are you helping me?" Richard asked once they got on the roof of the car.

"We don't want to call the police on me now do we?" Jason said. Girls came running up onto the roof of the car. Some were experienced in lassoing and tried to grab the two men. Until Jason started to dance.

_I don't wanna work today Maybe I just wanna stay Just take it easy cause there's no stress.I know it's not an awful crime, Something special in my mind, Nothing's gonna cause me distress.I text my baby on her phone, Try to get her sexy body on That's the way I wanna spend my day Got to find an alibi Cause I don't wanna waste my time I don't wanna feel this stress._

"What!" Richard hit another girl who flew back and Richard got a good look at her underwear because of her short dress. Jason hit another girl still dancing as he dodged a sign.

" Hey get with the flow!" Jason yelled Break dancing. All of the sudden in the background Richard heard the song:

_It's not that I'm lazy I think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy I think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy Think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy I'm just crazy No stress…_

Richard Did a flying front kick and danced at the same time Jason did a break dancing move up Richard. Richard did a knife hand strike and hit a girl in the chest along with the others they fell like dominos.I think I'm just crazy

_No need to fight against the feelings Because the life is not depressing No need to fight against the feelings Because the life is not depressing No stress….._

_Oohoo…._

Jason Threw a girl off the train and saw her plummet to her death and took Richard dancing widely he threw Richard into some girls. Then he did a somersault over a sign and landed on the train again.

_I don't wanna work todayI don't wanna work todayI don't wanna work today Maybe I just wanna stay Just take it easy cause there is no stress.I know it's not an awful crime Something special in my mindNothing's gonna cause me distress.I text my baby on her phoneTry to get her Sexy body homeThat's the way I wanna spend my dayGot to find an alibi Cause I don't wanna waste my time I don't wanna feel this stress._

Jason threw another girl off the train while Richard hit one in the girls and did a somersault into others.

"I think I'm getting this!" Richard yelled.

"Don't think Richard Feel!" Jason jumped over a girl that was charging at him and used her back to push off with doing a somersault in the air and hitting another girl who went flying off the _'s not that I'm lazy_

_I think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy I think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy Think I'm just crazy It's not that I'm lazy I'm just crazy_

_No stress I think I'm just crazy Not depressing_

Richard Grabbed Jason's hands and used them as a foot hold he jumped up and grabbed another sign hitting more girls. But the girls were like cockroaches.

"I don't think I can go any longer!" Richard yelled

"Just keep going!" Jason yelled.

_No need to fight against the feelings Because the life is not depressing No need to fight against the feelings Because the life is not depressing I don't wanna work today Oohoo I don't wanna work today No stress I don't wanna work today Oohoo I don't wanna work today_

They hit the last girl and saw her get shredded up by the train tires. Jason flashed a grin at Richard and crawled back into the train.

"Get back here!" Richard yelled following him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not updated for so long because I've been sick hope you like the chapter! :)  
**_

_**Empty soul**_

_**

* * *

**_"Must keep running, Must Keep running!" Garfield panted.

"Common!"" Rachel said grouchy like.

"Must keep running, Must keep…O boy Tofu!" Garfield took off away from Rachel. Rachel Moaned. This was the fifth sale Rachel had dragged Garfield from. Accompanied by Tofu sale One, Tofu Sale Two, And This. Rachel felt like she was trying to keep a three year old out of the street.

"GARFIELD LOGAN!" Rachel yelled. She ran after Garfield but almost got trampled by a girl. "Damn," She hissed bitterly. Rachel crawled on top of a car and leaped off bomb diving right for Garfield and grabbing him. The hordes of girl got distracted and were gone again. Meanwhile Rachel had Garfield's head between her knees and was holding his head back by the hair so he could look her in the eye. She was in a sitting position while Garfield was almost laying on the ground.

"How many times do I need to tell you?" Rachel spat.

"First up That hurts, and Second up I'M H-U-N-G-R-E-Y-!" Garfield tried to wiggle around.

"Well look I'm going to find a good hiding spot for us and your not going to run after food okay?" Rachel released her grip and walked away.

"Hey Rachel by the way that was awesome. You'kn the flipping thingy off the car." Rachel glared at him from over her shoulder.

"I took Gymnastics and Yoga for a few years," she replied

"Oh," Garfield's eyes became wide and Rachel continued talking.

"It was to help relax me because I'm often angry, Garfield. Garfield?" Rachel spun around and gasped. "GARFIELD!" Rachel tried to cover her but with her hands. Then she walked up to him and kneed him, turning around and walking away.

"Ouch. Can you people get a grip on yourselves?" Garfield said in a high squeaky voice.

"How about you get a grip and not touch me next time!" Rachel turned and walked away taking faster strides this time.

Scanning the era Rachel saw no good hiding place untill…

Underneath a building was a hole she peered inside and saw it was very, very deep. The hole looked as though it had been dug. Rachel glanced around to make sure no girls or guys were watching. She slipped inside and dragged Garfield after her.

"Its dark in here," Garfield said.

"SHH!" Rachel replied

"I'm s-" Rachel slapped her hand over his mouth. A person undoubitly a girl walked near the opening of the hole. She looked very tall and had long hair. It was hard to see who it was in the darkness. Rachel squinted her eyes and she tried to identify who it was. It was hard to concertrate with a squirming boy. Finally the person moved away. Rachel made sure it was gone before she let Garfield go.

They sat there in the dark. Awkward silence seemed to creep around them.

"Hey Rae.." Rachel shot Garfield a death glare.

"If I ever-"

"Rachel, I was just wondering maybe when this whole thingy is together maybe we should get married."

"And why would I do that?" Rachel replied. Garfield wring his hands together.

"I'm starting to have feelings for you," Rachel had her back to Garfield when her eyes opened wide.

_I've been feeling the same thing._

_But look at how he acts. He doesn't even act his age._

_But still-_

_Maybe you can say no!_

_And be mean?_

_YES!_

Rachel sighed. She shook her head and glanced at Garfield over her shoulder. He had a look plastered over her face that made him look cute and adorable. She almost gave in.

"Garfield I don't think that even if you and me became a 'thing' our relationship would work out. I kind of like being my dark depressed self."

"Then I can change," Garfield said. "Look I've come to the conclusion that…that…I love you," The last three words were said with the softest of care.

Rachel turned and faced him.

"Look Garfield weather you want to accept this or not I'm part demon." Garfield gave her a question look.

"My mother was one who did all the crystal glob things and would spend hours in mirrors walking around in endless mazes. She meet my father doing some ritual talking to the sprit world. She became pregnant with me and left two years after I was born. There was no trace of her. I've looked through her possessions and read her diary. I know what happened. I don't want my child to be part demon." Rachel almost broke down in tears, it took everything inside of her to hold it back. Now it was Garfield turn.

"I know how you feel," Rachel looked at him.

"What?"

"My body is full of toxins and fails experiments. My father was a nut. My mother I never knew. I'm the youngest of four. The rest died by my fathers hands. They never got to reach this age. Later they put my father in the mad house," Garfield's eyes became teary. "I still cringe when I remember that last night before he was put in the madhouse." Now Garfield broke out into sobs. Rachel hugged him for a few minutes until he was over it. Rachel smiled at him. This was the first time she had ever smiled, in fourteen years.

"I'll think about it," Rachel said.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel woke up after a slight small nap. One which was needed very much. But she sat up with a bolt realizing she had (somehow) snuggled up to next to Garfield. The thought was romantic and disgusting. She stood up and gazed out of the hole they were In. The sun was up and this was the first time in a long time Rachel remembered liking that the sun finally came.

No screams filled the air. No running people. Just piece and quiet. Rachel steeped out taking in the full spectrum of the sun. But she wanted more. She wanted to be unclothed. Letting every part of her body feel the sun. Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Garfield. He was asleep probably dreaming about Tofu, Rachel thought.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt._

_No way!_

_Why? Don't you wanna feel the sun._

_NO! not with him here._

_I wanna soak up the sun wanna soak of some fun here tonight!_

_Stop! Okay I give in but only five minutes._

Maybe taking this idea was a bad one. Minutes later a scream filled the air as a flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree.

"Rachel why did you scream?" Garfield said as Rachel hovered behind a tree. "Not like you were naked,"

_But I am…_Raven thought glancing down at her self. _And then you had to wake up. I'm so stupid! _Rachel mentally slapped her self and tried cautiously to get dressed without Garfield known. God only knows what hormones can do.

Rachel emerged from the tree minutes later picking twigs and leaves from her hair as she emerged. Trying to get dressed was quite a experience.

There was a motor of a car. A car stopped on the road nearby as Victor stuck his head out.

"You there you guys are common Richard wants to make sure you guys were okay last night before he gets married,"

"MARRIED!" Rachel and Garfield said in unison. They looked at each other casting worried and questioning glances. Raven slid in the passengers seat as Garfield sat in the back.

"Who's he getting married to?" Garfield asked leaning toward the front seat.

"Kory," Victor replied bluntly.

"You?" Raven asked looking out the window. Victor shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll just have to wait and see," He grinned. "And how about you two guys? You seem to have a really strong connection going on sleeping in that hole together and all. Getting married to each other?" Rachel shot him a glance that said otherwise.

"No way I'm marring him!" It was almost as if Rachel had betrayed Garfield for a minute there. Garfield watched from the back seat as her face hardened into teenage indifference. "I just got mushy last night that was all. **I don't like him!**" The last words were said with hatred as Garfield's heart broke. No it didn't break is shattered.

Rachel mumbled something afterwards then the whole car became quiet.

"I'll drop you off at your house if you want," Victor suggested to Rachel who agreed.

"Just drop me off here," She said and opened the door leaving. Garfield watched her go thinking it would be the last time he'd ever see her. He tried to cheer himself up thinking he'd be able to have tofu at hem that he'd been kept from.

"I didn't get a guy!" a girl with blonde hair with Dark black streaks yelled. She was infuriated she had fallen asleep over the last two hours of leap year. Rachel sighed and sipped her herbal tea.

"Get a grip, I didn't get one either." Rachel stood up and put her mug in the sink. "Look go rant and rave and primp in the mirror I'm sick of this!" Rachel didn't need to put with this any longer. She started to walk up the stairs when Kory rushed past her.

"Can you help me…" Rachel drowned out the female squealing as she went to her room. She double checked to make sure the room was dark then sat on her bed. Inspite the room being dark Rachel could see very well. She glanced over at the pictures on her dresser. One was a picture of her Mom when she was Sixteen. Any normal person would of though she was creepy looking. Another held her father and Mother at their weeding day but you could only see the outline of her father. HE looked like a dark shadow. This reminded Rachel everyday that she was part demon. And the last one held a picture of her and her friends.

Wait…

Rachel glanced closer at the picture. She could make out and name all her Goth friends in the picture. But who was this?

On her picture standing behind Herself was a guy. He didn't match the picture. He had green highlights in his blonde hair. His shirt was green and his pants had a cameo design on them. HE was grinning back at her almost whispering for her to say the name…

"Garfield…"

Just decide to leave it their, now what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel where are you going?" Her friend called as she grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door.

"I need to get something…I-I'll see you at the weeding!" Rachel called over her shoulder as she walked out. Rachel walked over to the nearest store. Thankfully it was temporary open. Rachel walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm not open for business-"

"I just need a few things," Rachel pleaded. "Whatever I buy will be at the original marked price." The owner of the store looked as if she was debating.

"Okay then what do you need?" the lady came from around the counter.

"I need a dress-s…one particularly for a weeding." The lady gave her a questioning look.

"Didn't you buy ahead of time?"

"Well I wasn't planning to get married or even participate in leap year. Well I got dragged along by a friend then meet this guy and you know…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"Oh," the lady said it apologetically as she noticed Rachel's bright red blush. "I actually have several dresses here. This is a doffin white…"

_How can people stand to wear this color? Even then color hurts my eyes._ Rachel though rubbing her temples. Frantically she looked at her watch.

"I have a red here," the lady said bringing it off the rack. "Optional sleeves come with this. They just attach on by snaps inside the edge here. Or this one." Rachel took the other dress the lady held up. It was a dark blue. Black outlined it and even though it was sleeveless Rachel though it would look stunning on her.

"What's the mark down price?" She asked "I want it,"

"Well because its made out of silk its forty dollars." Rachel handed the lady the money and dashed outside. Just as she did several limos rolled by. Rachel knew what was going on. She dashed behind a bush and changed her clothes taking dark black lip-gloss out of her purse.

"O, well it'll just have to work." Raven smoothed her dress out walked away.

* * *

"Kor-mph," Richard tried to speak but Kory had kissed him again. Her arms were thrown around his neck and his suit was unbuttoned revealing his muscular chest. His once spiky hair was a mess not that he cared. They were both unbuckled Richard on top of Kory. Richard's hands seemed naughty and roamed everywhere…

The car came to a sudden halt. Kory stopped kissing and frowned.

"We can finish this later." Richard said in a husky voice. They both tried to make them selves decent. They got out of the limo. People where everywhere. And there were at least fifty or sixty other limos. All of a sudden Richard felt nervous.

_Why dose there have to be so many people?_

Kory hooked her arm around his beaming from right to left. She grasped her bunch of flowers and smiled up at Richard.

_How can she be so confident and unembarrassed? We're both hot and bothered and I'm embarrassed! _Richard managed a half smile and watched as Kory flipped her veil over her face and a determined look settled in her facial features.

Just at that moment a black car drove up. It swerved a little to the right as the brakes were applied. The screeching noise was very loud and several windows shattered.

"Ugh!" Garfield said in discomfort. The door opened and Rachel stepped out. Richard mouth hit China and Kory's eyes got big. Nobody said anything as Rachel looked at them. From on person to another. She felt awkward and weird and dead silence had hit the place shortly after her arriving. She stepped up next to the alter where the preacher stood in awe. Then Rachel said in a cool voice.

"Garfield Logan will you marry me."

Garfield looked up at her, the hole time his head was tucked between his knees and his ears were plugged. He looked around as if looking for a suggestion.

"Yes!" He said and ran up to her.

* * *

Sorry its short. Didn't have much time. R&R


End file.
